Chisana Nanoko
Chisana Nanoko "Got the scoop, Time to boop." -Chisana Attempting to Expose the Yakuza Chisana Nanoko Plays a supporting / Neutral Role within the fanmade Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. 'She is small, and a bit of a prankster, playing pranks on the Vendetta Vanguards Lots of times, using her stand to spy on them. She works for the Yomiuri Shimbun, and is attempting to expose the Yakuza that is pulling the strings from behind the scenes. He was born a Japanese-African, born to an African Mother and A Japanese Father, She was born and raised In Tokyo, but has grown to know Kyoto as her home. She is one of the only 'Sub-HumansSub-HumanLeft, her mother being a Sub-Human as well, but she is a sub human hybrid. A hybrid between Sub-Human And Normal Human, he doesn't have the bad effects that a normal Sub-Human would have, such as burning effects when hit with sunlight. Her Behaviour is random and wacky, often referring to her time in high school as the "Prime Time" Of her life. Abilities Chisana has a number of abilities that help her with spying on people. See Sub-Human See Somebody's Watching Me Enhanced Sense of Smell: She has an incredibly enhanced sense of smell which can be toned to smell certain things, seemingly like a bloodhound. She is able to smell things up to a Mile away, and can memorize the scent even after she has found the object she was looking for. Enhanced Speed Digging: '''She can dig through concrete, and can "Dig" through the dirt at about 60 Miles Per hour. When she "Digs" She is actually repelling the dirt away from her body from in front of her, and behind her, leaving no evidence of "Digging" When she digs. All dirt that was repelled will return to where they were after Digging. '''Enhanced Strength Stone Spit: '''She can spit up stones, shooting them out like bullets. They can rain from the size of bullets to the size of tennis balls, but the bigger the bullet, the less ammo they will hold. She can also carve rocks within her mouth, as she has a razor sharp tongue. '''Razor Tongue: '''Her tongue is razor sharp, and can be used to slice, or cut things she chooses. She can always soften her tongue and disguise it, but all subhuman tongues have a greenish-hue, meaning they are able to be told apart by people who know of their race. '''Stand Abilities '''Window Watcher: '''Her Stand can teleport up to 300 Miles away, and can watch through any window, or doorway of her choosing, in which her stand will become invisible, and she can survey, all footprints, fingerprints, or other markings of any sort being able to be seen by her, and can be traced to who they were left by. '''Never Get No Privacy: '''She can assign her stand to a target which the stand will follow and survey for up to 12 hours. '''Brain Drain: '''Her Stand can attach itself to a person, and can take control of them, Chisana being able to see what the person her stand is attached too sees. This ability will leave her vulnerable, as her body will be limp, and unable to be controlled, unless with a stand.